Talk:Monsters/@comment-33177490-20150717050147/@comment-27168967-20160118113858
Because some of it just cannot be tested unless you really want to risk losing everything or cause a major alarm? You do have to take into perspective that Ainz is very paranoid and doesn't like the extra attention unless need be. He does conduct tests, just not right out in the open every single time. Not to mention just how many spells in Ainz's repository... Take the Ainz's Guild Weapon for instance. Nfirea is noted to be able to use anything that has magical alignment and Ainz's guild weapon is a staff so the known consensus is that Nfirea MIGHT be able to use it. Then the problem here is that whether system control is also part of the magical properties? If not, the Nfirea can just use it as some powerful magical staff. If it is, there's a chance that that the ownership would be transferred to Nfirea. Now the problem here is... how are you going to get it back afterwards? Do you really want to risk that? There's no GM in the New World and the death of Nfirea might lock the ownership to a dead person because the position may not be able to be reregistered to Ainz later. Well, Ainz might be able to just raise the poor guy as an undead but what would the denizens of Nazarick think of Ainz if he simply just gives the Guild Weapon away, even if it's just a stupid mistake from an experiment? I remember 8GK's guild weapon is implied to be a sword of unparralled sharpness and we have been told that a katana is overtly sharp that a normal enchanted weapon doesn't even hold a candle to it so my guess is that it's probably a katana or any of its variant. Now, here's the next question. Can Nfirea even hold a sword? Unless the magical properties does include the system as I had mentioned, it doesn't make an inch of sense for Nfirea to be able to usurp the 8GK castle like it's free lunch for life. As for the definition of magic, I would say any and all form of Ranked Magic is fair game (public definition of the term magic is used for Ranked Magic for the most part) for Nfirea but as we have been shown up until now, the magic item that he can use are actually the cast types; the ones that enable users to use certain magic powers the item entails. Wild Magic is debatable at this point so I'll skip it. By speculation, the enchanted version may not be usable by Nfirea because the magic properties aren't the mainstream use of these items so Nfirea may not be able to use an enchanted sword to slay an enemy unless the sword is enchanted with the ability to cast fireball. The most probable case of a fitting magic item for Nfirea is actually... the Orb of Death! It's still an item unclaimed though it bows to Ainz and it doesn't seem to want to even rebel against Ainz for now so it may even resist any unwanted usage that directs it against Ainz.